A picture blending process known as alpha blending involves overlaying an upper picture over a second picture. The pixels of the upper picture can be fully transparent (hereinafter—transparent), partially transparent or opaque. The degree of transparency of the pixels of the upper picture is indicates by alpha data. US patent application publication 2006164437 discloses an example of a blending process.
Alpha blending involves reading, from a memory unit, all the pixels of the first picture, all the pixels of the second picture and alpha data. The reading process involves transferring the mentioned above information over one or more busses. In many integrated circuits the transfer slows down the blending process, especially if these one or more busses are used for other information transfers. For example, if the alpha blending is executed by an application processor these one or more busses can be used for transferring information during a decoding process, during a graphic processing operation, and the like.